Fame
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: One thing she hadn't expected to find when drowning in sorrow over Ezra was fame
1. Chapter 1

_Another story, my apologizes, haha. _

* * *

**FAME:**

It's a good day, good cup of coffee to drink  
It's a good day, no dishes piled up in the sink  
I'm a long way from the place I used to be  
It's a good day

At twenty five years old Aria was everything she hadn't even known she wanted to be, she was a singer/songwriter, an ambassador for a international makeup company and on had on various occasions filled in for columnists when needed. She was, obviously, not exactly the cliché singer. She had a lot of layers, some good and some bad.

When she had first decided that she wanted to go into the music industry, her friends and family were shocked though it was clear that she had a talent for singings. They had always assumed that she'd go into something more mundane as becoming a teacher but she hadn't. Surprising the people around her was something she did on a daily basis so it wasn't very hard to get used.

Hanna, her very playful and excitable best friend, had been supportive towards her unlike the others who were supportive but not as much as Hanna was. She had always seen herself as an actor presumably because she was always the lead in plays and seeing Aria want to go into the music industry, which involved glamour and glitz, she couldn't wait to tag along and go to various events.

Unlike Hanna, Emily and Spencer were worried. Emily was concerned of the implications of the rejection, which could possibly cause Aria grief however, that didn't mean she didn't trust her best friends talent. She did, very much so, Aria was an excellent singer.

Spencer wanted her best friend to choose a more stable occupation, one that didn't rely on the feedback of other people. She didn't want her best friend to be constantly struggling money wise and not knowing where her next pay check would come from though later she began to support her even more so.

During college, Aria got a manager and began performing. She graduated just shy of twenty-two and had gotten a record label, within the next year she was working on releasing an album. She was considerably lucky as many people didn't exactly make until later in their lives and she had done so after graduating.

It had only been a couple of months since she returned from her first world tour where she had travelled several countries in Europe and America. She had always wanted to travel so in a way pursuing a music career helped her other dreams come true.

Unlike most of her friends who were very stable relationship wise, she was single and had been for a couple of months. She had a couple of flings and a relationship which barely lasted a week but that was about it as she didn't want to commit to a person she knew it wouldn't last with.

Aria had been burned before and she was certainly in no mood to go through that torture again. She thought of him, of the man she had lost—well he had broken up with her but she did lose him. His presence, his smile and laughter. His ability to make everything that was wrong okay. As she sang some words, she closed her eyes for a mere second.

It takes me to me and you,  
Under the street light, you said goodbye, then we kissed  
Oh, I knew I was falling into pieces, oh, when it's on the radio  
That's when it hits me, you're gone  
Maybe to you, it's probably just another song

"_What's wrong?" Aria questioned as she looked at him. He got up from where he was sitting and walked closer towards the kitchen not facing her _

"_Ezra, please, tell me what the hell is wrong" Her voice was filled with worry more so than anger. "Something's the matter with you, I know it" _

"_You're right, and I've been meaning to talk to you about this" He replied, "So, talk. What is the matter? Why are you acting like—like something's changed?" She asked, "Ezra, please say something." _

"_Something has changed, Aria," He mumbled, morosely. _

_She sighed, "Is it because of the other night, I wanted it just as much as you did," She replied, "Nothing has to change simply because of that" _

"_It doesn't matter how much we wanted it or not, the fact is that it shouldn't have happened and it did" He gulped, "We had sex. You are my student. This is wrong" _

_Wide-eyed, she looked at him. "Turn around, Ezra. Look at me" She ordered, "I said turn around," She said, sternly despite the fact she was breaking down inside. Therefore, he did, she looked into his blue eyes, which were so obviously full of hurt. _

"_I love you," She breathed, "I love you." She repeated, "Are you giving up on us?" Aria asked, the question had been in her head for the past couple of days and had been something she was afraid to say aloud. _

"_No. No" He replied, quickly "We've made this work for a long time but—"_

"_But what" Aria asked, suddenly angry "What?" _

_He sighed "And as much as we love each other I think we are deluding ourselves into believing that this will—can work. The other night was a mistake. I could go to jail for that, be labelled as a paedophile," He said, harshly._

_It did not sound like anything he would say, never had he been self-absorbed as to what would happen to himself but he was always fixated on the implications Aria would face._

"_I love you;" Tears were now flowing down her cheek "I'm in love with you," She said, her voice breaking._

_Desperately she leant forth and placed her lips on his; he reciprocated the gesture and instinctively held her waist. They pulled away and she felt a teardrop on her forehead, it was not hers but instead his. _

"_You need to leave," _

She breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the song. Aria Montgomery walked off the stage with her neon high heels and printed dress on, her hair was curled and as always, she had a pink lipstick on.

The host of the show held a microphone to her mouth "So, as we all know this song was written by you about, correct me if I'm wrong, your first love" She asked, cheerfully.

Aria nodded, "Yes, it was." She said, with a forced smile not wanting to think about the pain that her first love had caused her.

"Is that why you seemed slightly emotional?" The woman asked Aria who furrowed her eyebrow in confusion; she touched her cheek slightly and felt a single teardrop.

"Oh, well of course, I mean singing about a certain time in your life brings back memories and makes you realize that you haven't dealt with the issue as well as you'd like to have and that you still feel so much emotion towards that certain time in your life."

"So singing's like an outlet," The host asked, Aria nodded in agreement "Exactly" She replied.

"Okay. Imagine your first love is watching you right now, he is there and he has just flicked through the channels. He sees you and is watching, what do you want to say to him?" She asked,

Aria faced towards the camera, she paused for a minute and then spoke "You were right, there never was a happy ending for us but we never did have a proper chance"

About five minutes later, Aria walked off the set and into her dressing room where she grabbed her bag and phone before heading off her to her car. She drove towards her apartment and put Hanna, who was calling, on loudspeaker.

"Guess who's engaged?" Hanna said and due to the lack of enthusiasm in her voice, Aria guessed it was not her. "_Kate_, and guess who's stepmother keeps reminding her that she isn't engaged, _Me_."

"Ignore Isabel, Han. You don't need a man, you're an independent woman like Beyoncé," Aria said, rolling her eyes at the comparison she made.

"Hell yeah, I'm like Beyoncé. I do not need a man; I work and earn a living. The shoes I'm wearing, I bought it" Hanna replied, referencing queen B making Aria burst out with laughter.

"So…guess whose manager got her a seat with Ms Ginger Summers? The queen of talk shows." Aria asked,

"Well, hopefully, Anna Kendricks or Jennifer Lawrence cause those two are hilarious. I'd _do_ them if I ever got the chance" Hanna responded, completely serious.

"Me," Aria yelled into her phone, excitedly.

"Shit, you're serious?" Hanna said, wide-eyed "Jesus, Aria, she's gonna cut you." She said making her friend confused.

"What?"

"It's called getting raw with Ginny for a reason, she's a psychotic bitch and for some reason has all the dirt on everyone. No one is prepared for her; she's basically Mona of daytime television."

Aria shuddered "Don't you watch her, daily." She questioned, "I swear you're like addicted to that show."

"Yeah, and?"

"Never mind, Han, I am actually excited for this. It's going to be live and in a couple of weeks." Aria replied, driving down her road and going into the parking of her building.

"Well, as long as you don't have a sex tap hidden somewhere, it's cool." Hanna said, suggestively.

Aria huffed, "I don't. Honestly, I don't." She replied, "Well, so when are you guys coming over again?"

"I don't know. Ask Spencer, she has made a list of everything. I feel like just driving out there on my own," Hanna said, shuddering.

"It'll be like a road trip," Aria teased, whilst the two girls spoke for almost another hour. On the other side of town, a certain _first love _sat in the house of his very affluent parents.

"She's a lawyer," Dianne stated as if the argument would be over simply due to that, "She's set to be a partner at Scranton." She looked at Ezra, pleadingly.

"Maggie only dates people who have a future which is stable," Michael declared from the other end of the dining table, "She's smart," He said, simply.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Dad, I'm an author and I also work at a college which is considerably successful. I could one day become an associate dean in fact I am next in line if that position ever does open. I'm stable." He said,

Michael did not respond and instead began eating his food again. Lauren, one of the grandchildren looked at her uncle sympathetically and he simply smiled in response telling her not to worry.

"Uncle Ezra, did I tell you that Aria Montgomery has a new album out, it's going to be amazing." Lauren, the nine year old, said excitedly.

He was not shock at the mention of her name. Ever since Aria had finally made it in the music industry Lauren admired her and constantly informed him of her achievement.

A part of him felt sleazy, as he knew what was happening in her life and another part of him was shocked every time.

Aria becoming a singer was truly shocking despite her wonderful talent; he had always assumed she would become a writer or something of that sort. She had always surprised him and continued to do so even when she was no longer in his life.

Ever since he had broken up with her, he felt incomplete. It was cliché of him to think so but he did, it was as if a part of him had been snatched and destroyed. He loved her then and he was sure he still did, now.

Surely, she did not. She despised him, hated him and wished him dead or so he thought if she actually thought about him at all.

"Lauren, I hope for your sake you aren't aspiring to be like her. Singers are a joke. The fact that they are paid so much is disgusting after all people like us—we're old money."

Michael began, "Our ancestors have hard in order for us to live like this so we should therefore honour our history by doing things that would have made them proud," He paused, glancing at his middle son and daughter "Apparently some people don't understand that."

"What's the difference?" Lauren asked, her young eyes widening in curiosity and as much as the people surrounding her wanted to put a stop to the speech, which was to come, they did not.

"We come from generations of gentry, lineage and honour. We are old money, but these people—they do not deserve it. They're filth, and think they can take our place." Michael spat,

"I thought we were the land of the free," Julian muttered to his older brother but Ezra did not take any note of it, his blood was boiling towards the communistic views of his father.

"I don't know who you think you are. Just because your parents and grandparents were rich does not make you any better than _her. _In fact, they are better than you are. They have worked to get to where they are, you were just handed everything on a sliver platter." Ezra said, bitterly, his chair creaked against the marble floor.

"I've lost my appetite." He said, before walking out of the house. He ignored the calls of his mother and sister. Instead, he sat on the stairs at the front of the house sighing.

"Don't listen to him, Ezra." Delia, his younger sister, said, startling him "He's just very set in his ways as to where his children should be in regards to their career" She sat down next to him.

"Who remembers Julian's teenage dream of being a part of a band," Elijah asked, laughing as he looked at his brother.

"Fuck off" Julian replied shuddering as he saw Delia glare at him as her daughter was in near proximity "So, Ezra, what's up with you, hombre?" He asked, they all laughed.

"Please don't tell me you use that term on a daily basis," Delia asked, sighing softly.

"Of course I do. It's about that girl, isn't it?" He asked,

"What girl" Elijah spat out his beer onto the grass "There's a girl, why am I always late to the party?"

"There's always a girl" Julian replied, "You in love with this chick," Ezra nodded "How long has it been?"

"Nine years," He replied, sadly.

His brothers looked at him, strangely. "Does she know?" Delia asked,

"She did," Ezra said, "Then I fucked it up"

"Is there a way for you to undo your mess" She asked, he shrugged "Then find out, you don't want to spend your days wondering what could have happened?"

"But I also don't want to face rejection,"

Julian stared at his brother "Okay, first of all, grow a pair. Secondly, get yo girl and be with her. I cannot stand this sappiness. Lastly, nine fucking years. Holy shit, that's a long time."

Ezra rolled his eyes "Of course it is. You haven't held a stable relationship since—you walked out on your own engagement party."

"What can I say? We Fitzgerald's aren't especially lucky with love" Julian replied,

"No Jules, you walked out. It had nothing to do with lucky, you proposed and three weeks later you didn't want to be with her anymore." Delia stated, clearly.

"Tomato, tomatoe."

The sound of _her_ voice interrupted him from his conversation; Lauren was on her mother's phone apparently watching a video.

"_You were right, there never was a happy ending for us but we never did have a proper chance"_

He gulped as he heard her words, he did not know whether he was being delusional or not but he felt as though there was hope in them or a sense of longing. He sighed,

A couple of days later after the dinner, Aria awoke to the sound of her alarm buzzing. She sighed, realizing she had forgotten to turn it off the night before.

Today was her day off; she was free to do whatever she liked so obviously she decided to go downtown. There was a small bookstore, which she had wanted to visit for the longest time.

She showered and was changed into something casual so that the paparazzi would not recognize her. She put on a cap and a hoodie alongside a jeans and a sweatshirt.

Aria did not bother driving instead she took the subway. Much to her relief, there were no signs of paparazzi. It was one of the cons of being a celebrity and reminded her very much of her teenage years. However, due to her love of singing, she did not mind it too much.

Headphones in, head down she walked into the small bookstore, which also had a little café.

Her eyes brightened as she saw the different kind of books, a tattered copy of 'The Great Gatsby' caught her eye and she held it to her nose smelling it. People found it strange but she always loved the smell of old books,

As she read the pages of the novel, Ezra was also walking down the same side of town. He was on the phone to his sister who was dropping her daughter off to the airport where her father was to meet her.

"Of course, Dee, yes, I'll check the windows and feed pugsy." Ezra repeated, rolling his eyes as he walked down the street.

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry for being so bitchy and repetitive. It is just I have never left the apartment alone. And the Johnsons were burgled the other month." His younger sister said, sighing. _

He nodded, and then looked through the window of a bookstore. There were piles and piles of books eagerly catching his attention. He sighed, at his lack of will power before entering the store.

"I'll speak to you later," Ezra said, and then hung up the phone. On a chair, there was a book beside a hoodie and cap. He picked it up,

Aria held two books in her left hand as she walked back to where she left her belongings, she saw a tall man with curly hair pick it up. She narrowed her eyes ready for a fight.

"Excuse Me," She said, "That's actually mine," He turned around not looking at her but instead at the book. Aria shuddered as she saw him; she gulped and looked at him.

His hair had grown longer and curlier similar to how it had been when she first met him, he was wearing a shirt and smart trousers on top of which he had a coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…" He raised his gaze and looked at her, his blue eyes widened in shock "Aria"

A small smile formed on his face "Aria," He repeated, more loudly. "I never thought I'd see you again," He added, for a brief moment, a glimpse of pain was visible in his eyes.

"Me neither" She replied, not knowing what exactly to do "How have you been?"

"Good, great." He lied through his teeth, she knew he was as lying had never been his best trait which was a good thing. "You're a singer,"

She smiled, "Yes, I am."

"My niece loves you. Lauren has all of your albums," He said, remembering how she would show him the merchandise she had bought whenever he came over "In fact, if she knew I've met you. She'd probably start crying out of jealousy," He added, chuckling.

Aria frowned at the thought of a disappointed, "Oh, well if I could say hello to her through a video or something. Do you think she'd like that?" The genuine urge to make a fan happy astounded him.

"She'd love that," He replied, smiling, "Um I guess I'll record you," He took out his phone "You know what you're going to say." She nodded and he clicked record.

"Hey Lauren, I'm Aria Montgomery. I just bumped into your uncle and he tells me you are a huge fan so I thought I might as well say thank you. Thank you for supporting my album and whatever else you have done. I honestly and truly appreciate it." She smiled, brightly. He stopped recording.

"Was that okay?" Aria asked, nervously "It was perfect," He replied, putting his phone back into his pocket. They looked at one another for a moment. She grabbed her things "Bye, I guess"

As he watched her turn around and pay for her books, a part of him died. He could not let her go; he had once and regretted it every second of every day but soon he realized she was gone. He sighed, and walked out of the store too.

The further he walked, the more he regretted it. Suddenly, he stopped walking and turned around. She was nowhere to be seen, he ran down the street nearly pushing several people and then finally he saw her.

"Aria" He yelled, she turned around and smiled, amused. He leaned on a wall, breathing heavily "Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Ezra asked, loudly.

She grinned, and then nodded "I'd love to" She said, back.

He took her to a small café just a couple of blocks away from Delia's apartment and ordered her a coffee, which she loved to this day.

"Dad moved away with Meredith just a year after I graduated" She said, sullenly "He divorced mom in the blink of an eye. I have a younger sister, Rosie."

Aria shrugged "I don't hold any grudges against her after all she's just a child but every time I see her I just remember his betrayal."

"I don't blame you." Ezra replied, taking a sip of his coffee "Seeing her must bring back memories." He added,

"It does. It broke Mom's heart when she found out but she's doing better now," Aria smiled "She's seeing a _younger_ guy," she laughed a little "Do you remember the owner of The Brew?"

He nodded, "Yes, Zack, I believe it was. Great guy" He said,

"That's her new boyfriend" Aria replied, giggling. His eyes widened "Are you serious?" He asked, and she nodded "More than serious, they've been dating for nearly three years."

"Wow" He said, "But I'm glad for Ella, she was a great friend when I was back in Rosewood. She deserves happiness,"

"And more" Aria added, "She says Rosewood's a lot quieter now that the girls and I aren't there anymore. There are no more police cars in our driveway at midnight, no more disappearances or interrogations." She said, sighing as she remembered her teenage years.

"How are you dealing with everything?" He asked, curiously. She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion "It's been seven years" She replied. He nodded, "Better than I had when I was in Rosewood."

"Have you gone back since?" Ezra asked, looking at her. She looked down and nodded "Yes, I've had to for Mike's graduation and when Mom moved." She replied,

Ezra nodded "Have you gone back because you've wanted to?" He said, and for a moment she did not reply but then she shook her head holding her cup with both hands "Not really" Her voice was weak, "There's just too many bad memories."

A part of him felt guilty as he looked at her, she was avoiding eye contact and he knew why. He was a part of the bad memories.

"Enough about me," Aria changed the subject "How have you been in the last eight years?" She asked, leaning her face on her hand. Her smile caused him to reciprocate the gesture.

"I've been teaching, and writing. Mostly teaching" Ezra replied, "I've actually published a book." A huge smile grew on her face.

"You're serious?" She asked, he nodded "Oh my god, Ezra. That's the first thing you're supposed to say when someone asks you about—anything" She exclaimed, then giggled. "What's it called?"

He looked down at his now cold coffee, and then back up at her again. He clenched his jaw, nervously. Then, hesitantly, he replied "Beautiful Mistake. It's about a student-teacher relationship" Ezra felt as if he owed it to her to tell her, she stiffened. "I haven't mentioned any names" He clarified,

She nodded, "Oh okay, well um yeah." She did not know what exactly to say after all she could not exactly be angry not because she did not want to but she felt she could not. "I want to read it," Suddenly, Aria stated.

He shook his head as if it would persuade her not to "It's not that great, I think you shouldn't read it. I mean, there is countless of books you could read. Have you heard about John Green books?" He asked, "They're apparently brilliant"

She rolled her eyes at his modesty, she was sure anything he had written would be amazing "I don't want to read John Green books, I want to read your book," Aria stated,

"Are you sure?" He asked, nervously. "Positive" She replied, a huge smile on her face.

More than half an hour later, they both stepped out of the café. She looked up at the cloudy sky, "I hope it doesn't rain." She mumbled, to herself.

"It's New York. It's definitely going to rain." He replied, she pouted and he smiled at her adorableness. A droplet fell on her cheek. Her eyes widened, all of a sudden. Thousands of droplets of water fell down from the skies. "Okay, it's raining" She said,

"Come on," He said, her eyes widened. "Just come on, Aria." She held her books inside her hoodie and he held her hand. They both ran down the roads of New York, soon enough they entered an apartment complex.

Aria took the books out of her hoodie "They're safe," She said, smiling brightly. He chuckled, even though she was completely drenched, he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was. Her hair was in wet curls and her clothes clung to her body.

"Do you live here?" She asked, as they stepped into the apartment. He shook his head "No, my sister does." He replied, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm just here to feed Pugsy." Ezra said, Aria followed him to a bedroom, which was decorated in pink. There was a poster of her on the wall; she blushed as she saw it, embarrassed.

"I'm guessing this is Lauren's room." Aria said to which he chuckled, he turned around and was holding a hamster. She cooed and looked at it as if it was gold "Oh my god, he's so cute." She pouted, "Hello, my name is Aria."

"It's a hamster, Aria." Ezra said, she rolled her eyes "And what, he's much cuter than you." She replied,

He feigned heartbreak as she took the hamster off him. He placed the food in his cage. Aria sighed, and then placed Pugsy back in the cage. They both walked out of the room together, the sound of the rain startled her.

"You know, I always loved rain but New York rain is brutal," Aria stated, he nodded "When do you think it'll stop?"

She looked at him, and he was on his phone "It's going to rain all night; it's actually going to get heavier." He mumbled,

"Shit" Aria muttered, "How the hell am I going to get home?" She questioned, irritably.

"You could wait here until it settles down," Ezra said, she looked at him sighing softly wondering whether she should or not. It was not smart to go out especially not right now "Fine" She replied, hesitantly.

"Do you want me to get you a pair of my sister's clothes?" He asked, and she shook her head, furiously "No, that's weird. I don't even know her" She replied,

"You'll get sick if you remain in those wet clothes, I have a pair of shirts here if you'd like." He asked, she closed her eyes, sighing.

"Fine"

Ezra guided her to his sister's room and gave her a shirt to be changed into, as she got rid of her wet clothing.

For a moment, she looked out at the view of the area. She sighed as she realized what had happened, it was strange how certain things just happened when you least expected them.

She threw on his shirt onto her petite body; it was extremely big for her and could have even been used as a makeshift dress. Without any warning, she stepped out of the bedroom and saw a shirtless Ezra.

Gulping slightly, she stared at him. Clearly, he had been working out. He threw on a dry Pyjamas top.

"Do you want to watch something?" He asked, curiously holding in a smile as he saw her in his shirt. A sight he had not seen in a long time. "Sure," She said walking past him and plopping on the couch.

As he flicked through the channels, something caught her attention "Loving you." She said, excitedly. "Leave it on," And so he did, they watched the entirety of it.

"_I want it all, the bells and the banjos. But only with you," The woman said, the man smiled in response and kissed her softly on the lips before picking her up and spinning her around. The screen then faded to black. _

He watched as she smiled at it, she could feel his gaze, she turned to face him and his hand was on the end of the couch holding her slightly. He licked his lower lip and she breathed heavily.

Before she knew what was happening, he leant in and pecked her on the lips. It was barely a kiss. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment but then she realized what was happening and quickly pushed him away.

Her rejection hurt him but he did not show it "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" But it was a lie, he did. It was all he could think about for such a long time. She did not say anything.

"I need to leave," She said, suddenly. "It's still raining," He replied, she shook her head and quickly got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen where the dryer was and took her clothes out.

He followed her but she slammed the door in his face as she quickly was changed, she walked out of the room with his shirt in the corner.

"Aria, please stop and tell me what's wrong." He pleaded following her; she shook her head "We can't do this…" She replied not facing him.

"You're right, you're completely right but can't we at least be friends." Ezra asked, she shook her head "No"

"Why" He asked,

She turned around to face him with eyes full of tears "Why?" She let out a little laugh without humour.

"Because you broke my heart, you slept with me and a week later, you broke up with me. You broke me, Ezra. At a time where I needed you most, you left me all alone." She pointed a finger at his chest "You left me…" Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, looking at the ground. She nodded, "So am I," She replied and within minutes, she was out of the apartment. He sighed, broken-hearted; he looked at her books, which were on the counter.

Maybe to you, it's probably just another song  
Maybe to you, it's just a good day

* * *

_So, i hope y'all liked it and if you did, please do leave it in a review. Reviews lead to motivation which leads to writing and you know the rest ... haha. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Aria Montgomery was not used to a normal life, she had not been ever since she had met Alison Diluarentis at eight years old, which was perhaps why she was never overwhelmed with the media scrutiny she received due to her being a _public figure, which_ was pretty much a way to say celebrity without sounding narcissistic.

Which may be the reason she was not in a relationship, people she went out with were in beginning fine with the media attention but then it got to them. People had a way of making other people's life miserable with the help of social networking.

Generally, her fans were friendly and sweet. She viewed them as her friends and primarily, the reason she was where she was. That didn't mean they were all the same, some fans thought they could make decisions for her and expressed disdain for some of her relationships through Twitter, which obviously didn't go down well with her boyfriends, at the time.

Another reason for her failure in keeping a relationship was because she still held a candle for a certain man with curly hair and startling blue eyes and a love for literature.

As she awoke from her slumber, she sighed and got out of her bed picking up a shirt before throwing it over her bare upper body. The night before she felt a sense of dread and anxiety at leaving him all alone and hoped it would disappear with the help of sleep but it did not.

She wanted him, both emotionally and physically. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss and make love to her, nightly. She wanted his presence, his words and his comfort. _But_ she knew better than to run to a man who would inevitably break her heart as he done before.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to go to a photo-shoot. The journey from her king-size bed to the shower was a painful and miserable one when all she wanted to do was stay in her sweats and sulk about what life had thrown at her but she persevered.

A knock on the door interrupted her search for her missing phone, sighing she opened it and there stood Hanna Marin holding a suitcase. The blonde-haired woman removed her sunglasses looking as chic as she had always done, she looked at her with a small smile and not the usual bright-eyed one she'd offer.

"Hello," Hanna began, "I kind of need a place to crash" She explained, Aria let her in and looked at her, expectantly. "I quit my job and packed all of my stuff before leaving Rosewood…now here I am"

Aria furrowed her eyebrow in confusion "Why would you quit? I thought you loved that job." She asked,

"I did, but I didn't love that sick pervert touching my ass every time he passed or looking me and down as if I were a piece of meat." Hanna replied, sighing "Sick fucking bastard." She spat, angrily

"Oh Han, I'm so sorry." Aria said, smiling sympathetically. She then looked at her and hugged her tightly as if that would make her forget about her problems. It was times like this which often reminded her of how lucky she was to be in a place where she had a great job which the majority of the time she enjoyed and was therefore able to help her friends if they needed it

"Do you want to come with me to a shoot? I know how much you love them" Aria added, knowing it was the truth. Most of the time she had thought that Hanna should be on the magazines covers than her. The glam and glitz came naturally to Hanna and despite the fact Aria did enjoy the attention at times it could get slightly overbearing.

"Maybe another time…" Hanna said, frowning "I need to just shower and sleep" She replied, apologetically. She was clearly in a state of discomfort and tiredness so Aria didn't pester her any further on the situation.

"Of course, well remember this is now your apartment as well. The third bedroom is empty. I will get someone to get a bed into there before the night ends meanwhile just sleep in my room," Aria said, grabbing her phone off the floor and getting up again

"I have to go, Han. I'll speak to you later" She said and kissed Hanna's forehead "See ya later!" She said and then left the apartment to go to the shoot.

About an hour later full of traffic and angry New Yorkers, she finally arrived at the photo-shoot, late.

"There you are!" Her manager, Olivia, who was dressed in dress right off the runway alongside sky-high heels said strutting towards "You're late, and apparently a hobo. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Aria retorted, rolling her eyes "Plus they're going to glam me up as it is, what's the need to dress up twice?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"The need," Olivia said, as she dragged her to a dressing room "Is that there were paparazzi all over the place even when you don't see it." She added, "So please dress appropriately and don't make people think you're a slob"

"Fine," She replied though she was not planning on listening. She was thrown into a chair where people applied makeup on her

Moments after she was thrown into a skin-tight dress which she would never wear on any other occasion, Olivia ushered her onto set whilst holding heels, which had never been made for using but instead display.

"Okay, okay." The photographer said, "Are we all ready?" His voice sounded familiar, Aria's mouth fell open as she saw who it was.

"Riley," She mumbled, he smiled as he saw her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Filling in for a friend, I haven't seen you since—well—the morning after." Riley said as a smirk evident on his face. She blushed, her cheeks turned a deep red and then she nodded suddenly felt braver.

"Yes, I remember all too well" Aria replied, her manager eyed her and then she walked towards the white screen, she posed and smiled as he took pictures of her blushing whenever he blow a kiss at her or winked.

Across town Ezra was teaching a class, tiredly, he spoke of authors and books. Out of the thirty people he was teaching, only about two were listening not that he could blame them.

It was a Monday morning and most of them were clearly hung-over which he would usually not condone but considering he had been drinking the night before, he let it slide.

A group of girls in the third row were looking at something and giggled as they looked at him. He raised his eyebrow, curiously but dismissed it. He wasn't vain or arrogant but being a young teacher in a college full of hormonal girls, he was used to it.

"Okay, seeing as its Monday and we're all tired. I'm just going to end class slightly early today. You're all welcome to stay here until class is officially dismissed," He said and then fell into his chair, sighing as he watched the class half-expecting them to dash out. Much to his surprise no one moved a muscle, they all remained seated and he let out a low chuckle.

"Professor Fitz?" Abbie, one of the girls who was previously giggling, spoke. He nodded "Do you mind if we ask you something—slightly personal?" She asked, her friends looked at her as if in awe.

He narrowed his eyes and sat up from his slouched position "Depends on what you ask" He said, knowing it would be something concerning his personal life—it always was.

Abbie smiled "Are you going out with _Aria Montgomery_?" She asked, slowly and carefully pronouncing every little syllable. His eyes widened and he let out a little gulp as he processed what she had said.

Ezra wondered why she was asking what she was, he licked his bottom lip nervously and then spoke "Er … no, why, um why do you ask?" Nervousness was etched in his every word and suddenly the class become very much awake.

"Of course he isn't," A guy in the back who was currently slouching and had a baseball cap on backwards spoke "Have you seen Aria Montgomery? Her ass is to die for"

Abbie rolled her eyes "You're an ass, Joe. She's talented and smart and an ambassador for some many different brands and charities but obviously you being the douche you are comment on her ass" She glared at him.

"Well, I'm not saying she isn't all of those things. I'm just saying she has_ a great ass" _Joe emphasised, smirking.

"Okay, that's enough of that, Joe." Ezra intervened, not wanting to hear what a horny college boy had to say about Aria. She deserved respect and he was sure that Joe wasn't exactly thinking about her in the most respectful manner "Abbie, what made you think I was going out with her?"

The college student blinked several times and then got out of her man hating daze as she looked away from Joe. "Well there's this picture of this guy with Aria, and he looks like you. It is _you_." She said and looked at her friends who handed her a magazine. And then he saw a picture of him and her, it was when he was asking her whether she'd like to have coffee. They were both smiling and standing far away from one another.

_Singer Aria Montgomery out with mystery guy, _

It was only in small print and at the corner of a page, he wondered when this picture had been taken. He hadn't noticed any photographers. The magazine didn't seem very popular much to his relief.

"I want to see," Another girl spoke, Abbie handed it to her. Suddenly most of the class stood up surrounding the girl who was holding the magazine "That is you."

Ezra gulped, "Well I didn't deny it" He said, awkwardly, clearing his throat. Joe who had previously thought it wasn't possible looked at him in awe.

"Wow Fitz, you and Montgomery got it on!" Joe commented, smirking.

He rolled his eyes "It's Professor Fitz to you and we didn't _get it on_." He stated, clearly. Everyone looked at him, questioningly, "She's a former student." He added.

"YOU TAUGHT ARIA MONTGOMERY!" A girl squealed, he chuckled and nodded. "Oh my god, I'm dying."

"You guys certainly seem more than friends," Another student said, looking through the pictures.

He walked over and saw more pictures on the other side of the page. His eyes widened as he saw pictures of them in the coffee shop and running hand in hand through the rain.

"Class dismissed," He said as he looked at the clock, he took the magazine out of Abbie's hand, she simply smirked in response and he sighed, heavily.

As Ezra was looking at the magazine, Riley was speaking to Aria. They were walking through town.

"So I called you," Riley began, his arm wrapped around her shoulder "Several times, you never answered."

Aria nodded, "Well, um I've been busy with the tour and the album and all so I'm sorry I didn't answer your booty call" She said, he let out a little laugh.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use that expression before" He replied, smirking. She shrugged.

It was true, Aria and Riley had a fuck and go type of relationship. She didn't know how it had started but it had. The first time they slept together was after Ezra went AWOL on her and then a couple of years later during her college years.

They had even attempted to start a relationship but it hadn't worked, after they broke up they continued their casual sex relationship even though they didn't have any feelings toward one another.

Aria had never thought she'd be the type of person to pursue such a relationship but she had learnt over the years that sometimes a person needed to be touched even if it wasn't by a person they didn't particularly like in that sense.

"So Miss Rich and Beautiful, how's the music industry?" Riley asked, "Is it as great as it seems? Or is it vicious and cruel?"

For a moment she pretended to think and then she looked at him with a small smile "A mix of the two, I think. What about you? How's Antonio?"

"Antonio's great, a little sad that it doesn't get any gigs but we're dealing" Riley responded, she smiled sadly.

"You know Riley, if you want I can get you—," She began but was interrupted, "I want to make it on my own, Aria, without anyone's help." He replied.

"I understand," She replied then she stiffened as she saw a photographer in the bushes. Riley chuckled, "It's been three years since you've become a celebrity and you're still not used to paparazzi"

She nodded, "Well, it's weird and frankly an invasion of privacy" She mumbled, irritably "But I understand, it's their job so I can't hate for it"

"I think you're the first person ever to justify what Paparazzi do" Riley replied, amused. She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to go out for Dinner or something?"

He nodded, smiling "I'd love to." He replied, "I actually have to go so I'll see you later" He said and kissed her cheek before walking away.

Aria sighed at what she was doing but whatever it took break of her heartache she had too long she was willing to do. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

"Hey Han, what do you want for lunch?"

Meanwhile across town, Ezra walked into a bar in his work attire and the magazine in his pocket. He took it out and threw it on the table in front of Hardy and Maggie.

Hardy picked it up and flickered through the pages, Maggie too looked as her boyfriend held it.

"You son of bitch" Hardy said, amused, "I can't believe this is happening…again." He chuckled, Ezra rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of the couple. He ordered a beer.

"Wait, what's happening?" Maggie asked, curiously. Ezra didn't reply instead Hardy did.

"Well during his first job at Rosewood high, this moron over here went out with a student. The student happened to be Aria Montgomery." He said, pointing towards the picture of the two of them.

"You went out with a student?!" Maggie exclaimed, wide-eyed "Ezra that is so careless not to mention illegal. What if someone found out?" She asked, looking at one of her best-friends

"Someone did find out," Ezra muttered but they didn't exactly hear him "I didn't know she was my student, we met before school started."

Maggie eyed him curiously "Where exactly did you meet a high-schooler? At the mall?" She asked,

He rolled his eyes "No." He paused "At a bar," He replied, quietly. Hardy chuckled, amused.

"Wait, how old was she?"

"Sixteen"

"He also made out with her in the bar bathroom like twenty minutes after he met her" Hardy added, Ezra glared at the man who was supposedly his best friend. He gulped up the beer as soon as the waitress brought it.

"Ezra Michael Fitzgerald!" Maggie yelled, "I thought you were a gentlemen. A gentlemen doesn't make out with a girl they've just met in the bathroom of a bar especially if they're _sixteen" _She whispered the last bit.

"I love her, Maggie, always have." Ezra replied, "She was the best thing that ever happened to me and if I could do it all again, I would because those two years were the best years of my life." He said, and then sighed.

Maggie looked at him, sympathetically "So, are you seeing her again?" She asked, putting her hand on top of his.

"No," He said, bitterly. They both looked at him, questioningly "I bumped into her the other day, and we talked. There's nothing else to it."

"Tell her you love her." Maggie suggested, "Tell her what you just told me, Ezra, and declare your love. Make a big scene about it. Get her roses, write her a poem. Do something, please don't keep it to yourself."

Ezra smiled sadly and drank his beer "I broke her heart, at a time when she needed me most, I left her. She doesn't ever want to see me again. She hates me." He replied.

Hardy sighed as he looked at his best-friend, he drank his beer and concocted a plan in his head unbeknownst to Ezra.

The day grew longer, Hanna and Aria laid down on the floor of her apartment listening to Lana Del Rey.

"Aria?" Hanna called, Aria looked at her "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" The blonde asked and Aria let out a little laugh

"Of course I will," Aria replied, giggling. She said and laid her head back down on the floor thinking about a certain someone with curly locks and blue eyes. "Hanna, do you ever think about Caleb?" She asked,

Hanna sat up and looked at her, weirdly "Why are we talking about Caleb?" She asked,

"Just…" Aria replied, vaguely "So do you?" Hanna looked at her, sighing. She blew a raspberry.

"I do, every single day." Hanna said, biting her lower lip "I miss him so much," She added, tear-fully. "Sometimes, I even wish that he never found his mom. That sounds so awful but I do. I wish he stayed in Rosewood with me, beside me."

Aria bit her lower lip, and wrapped her arm around her best-friend and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's not awful" Aria replied, "I'm sorry for making you upset,"

"It's no big deal, I was going to cry about him anyways. The difference now is I'm doing it in front of you." Hanna smiled through her tears "Do you ever think about _him_?"

For a moment, Aria's eyes widened. She looked at Hanna, there was no way in hell she knew, was there?

"Who's he?"

Hanna rolled her eyes "You know who he is, Aria, the guy you were dating in High School. Do you think we were stupid? There was a reason why you were never with us on Saturdays. Spencer was suspicious and then we realized you were seeing someone—someone you didn't want us to know about,"

Aria recovered from her shocked and crossed her legs as she sat in front of Hanna, she smiled a little as she realized how well her friends truly knew her. All those years she thought she was good at lying but her friends knew everything.

"It wasn't that I didn't want you to know, it was that I couldn't tell you…" Aria spoke slowly, the blonde haired beauty looked at her strangely "But enough about the past. Guess who I bumped into?"

"Who?"

"Riley" Aria replied, "I'm meeting him for dinner," She added, "You can come if you'd like"

Hanna rolled her eyes "Um no thank you. There's no way in hell I'd be able to endure the two of you horny rabbits. The only time you two ever go out is when you want to have sex"

"Ha-ha" Aria said, getting up. She pulled Hanna up with her as well "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be touched or held or kissed,"

"Ok, I get it. You're horny as fuck not that I can blame you. With all that's going on in your life you obviously don't have any time for sex." Hanna said to which Aria didn't respond.

Ezra suddenly entered her mind, she sighed. It wasn't Riley she wanted or anyone for that matter, it was Ezra. She wanted to relieve that wonderful night that had occurred on her eighteen birthday over and over again.

She wanted to see him so badly, it was a terrible idea but she felt as though seeing him would cure her pain. But, she didn't trust herself and knew she would give into her desires.

The books she had bought after hours of searching were still in Ezra's sister's apartment. He was probably there as he was apartment-sitting or pet-sitting or whatever it was.

"How do you feel about going Downtown?" Aria asked, Hanna looked at her curiously but a couple of minutes later they were both heading out of their apartment and into a cab.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hanna asked, curiously.

"Someone's apartment. I left some things there and I want to get them." Aria replied, nonchalantly.

Hanna watched Aria curiously, there was obviously something going on, and there had always been something going on especially with her. They had all just turned a blind eye to it because it was obvious she wouldn't tell them. Soon enough the cab stopped and Aria handed him a bill before jumping out.

"Promise you won't freak out," Aria looked at Hanna with pleading eyes, the blonde looked at her suspiciously but nonetheless nodded "Thank-you." She said and then walked towards the apartment complex. She clicked on one of the buzzer.

"Jules, I can't believe you didn't bring your key … again." The voice of a woman spoke, Aria realized that it must be his sister, she bit her lower lip before speaking.

"Hi, uhm, this is a friend of your brother's. I kind of dropped by with him the other day and left something at yours, do you mind if I come up and get it?" Hanna sighed as she leaned against the wall, "Oh sure thing, come on up!" The woman replied, and buzzed them in.

Hanna followed Aria in "Okay, who is this brother you _dropped_ over with?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Aria sighed as she stepped into the elevator.

"No one you know," Aria replied, nonchalantly, humming as she waited for the elevator to arrive at her floor "And we'll only be a minute and then we can get a late lunch,"

"Thank god!" Hanna muttered, "I'm starving."

They both stepped out of the elevator and Aria walked over to the apartment where she had been in only a couple of days ago. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Behave,"

She said to Hanna who was about to retort but the door opened, a slightly older version of Ezra opened the door. He had the same eyes as him but his hair was much shorter and he was much taller so he towered over her much like Ezra did—or used.

"Holy shit, you're Aria Montgomery." He stated, Aria let out an awkward laugh "Guilty," She replied, Hanna was on her phone eagerly awaiting the minute they'd leave and

"Dee,"

He called, his sister walked out of her bedroom whilst on the phone. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was, she hung up on the call. She looked nervously at her brother,

"Okay, what is happening right now?" Delia asked, "Wait, are you Ezra's friend who forgot her things?" She asked and Aria nodded, sheepishly "Whoa, he never told me he had a famous friend. I wish Lauren was here right now—she's my daughter and loves you,"

Aria smiled softly "Yeah I know, Ezra told me. I actually um said hello to her in a video. Hasn't he shown her?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, she'll be so happy. She's at her father's for the next two weeks so I imagine he'll show her when she comes home—I'm Delia," The woman, who shared the same Fitzgerald eyes as what Aria assumed was her brother, said. "And this is Elijah"

The man smiled, and shook her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, as it always is with such a beautiful woman," He said and Aria blushed, gulping slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aria replied, "This is Hanna Marin, my best-friend. Hanna, Hanna! Say hi." She ordered, the blonde broke out of her daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really, really hungry." Hanna explained, placing a hand on her stomach "I haven't ate anything since last night."

"You poor thing," Delia said, "How about I heat up a pizza for you? Julian, my other brother, is bring food. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

Hanna nodded, smiling brightly "That sounds amazing," she replied, "Thank-you, so much." She said and Delia returned her smile whilst grabbing her hand walking her towards the kitchen.

"It comes naturally—her motherly instincts and it doesn't matter whether you're older than her by five years, she will mother you," Elijah said with a low chuckle, "So how do you know Ezra?" He asked,

Her lips were parted as she tried to think of a response, "We—we knew each-other a long time ago," She said, nodding slightly.

"No details?" He questioned, and she eyed him curiously "Well he'll be here soon so I guess I can get them from him," From the look on her face he found worry "I'm guessing you came here to see him," And before she could reply "Because you wouldn't have come here for books you could get from any local bookstore when you live—I'm guessing upstate, and I'm sure he'd like to see you too."

She let out a little laugh "You're very observant," She complimented and he nodded, smirking "So I've been told, would you like a beer or something?"

"No, I hate the taste of beer." Aria replied,

"I'm impressed," He said to her, and as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion he explained "Not many people would admit that—you know its part of societal expectations for young people to enjoy beer, I can see why Ezra's into you—Honesty is one thing he looks for."

Aria rolled her eyes at his last sentence "You assume many things—how do you know whether Ezra likes me?" She asked, he wasn't like his brother in that sense. Whilst Ezra was reserved and shy, Elijah wasn't.

"He'd be an idiot not to. I'm going to get a beer," He replied and then walked towards the kitchen, she let out a little laugh as she realized how weird that conversation had been. She wasn't even aware that he had a brother let alone two, he had never really divulged any information as to his family life but then again he hadn't exactly been open on why he broke with her so suddenly.

It was stupid of her to be here, she didn't even know why exactly she had come. Letting out a miserable sigh, she realized she had to leave before he came. "Hanna," She called, the blonde sighed and held the slice of left-over pizza "We need to leave."

"What? No!" Hanna replied, "Delia said Julian is bringing food from that new restaurant which is really hyped up, I'm hungry" She added, widening her eyes in emphasis.

"I'll get you a hot-dog from that stand and then we can get something once we get home—please Hanna for once listen to me," Aria pleaded, desperately not wanting to divulge to her the reason why she was so eager to leave. The blonde crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Aria, would you like some pizza?" Delia asked,

"No, thank you very much though but I'm afraid Han and I are leaving," Aria explained, biting her lower lip as she saw the disappointment on Delia's face which made her feel very bad.

Delia sighed softly but then smiled, "Oh okay, I see you're probably very busy, I shouldn't expect you to have lunch with us, and I'm going to go get your books." She replied, before walking off.

"See? You made her sad. What kind of awful, inhumane person would do that? What made you change your mind anyways?" Hanna asked, "I mean you were fine and then they mentioned this Ezra guy—oh my guy you don't want me to meet this guy, that's what it is, isn't it?"

"No." Aria replied, defensively "That is not it at all," But before Hanna could pester her even more, the door opened and she turned around sighing softly as she saw him.

He walked in along-side another man who looked like him, Aria assumed he was the other brother. Her breathing became heavier as she saw him. He eyed her curiously,

"Aria?" He questioned, he scratched the back of his neck nervously "Uhm, what are you doing here?" Hanna looked at him, wide-eyed. And the rest of his siblings were in the same room.

"It was stupid of me to come here and I know that now, I do. And I'm sorry." Aria replied, "But I really need to talk to you—alone." She added,

Ezra nodded, "Uhm, I guess we could go onto the balcony." He said and she followed him out ignoring how her best-friend was looking at her.

"That's my high-school English teacher," Hanna muttered in disbelief to no one in particular, "Wonder why she wanted to leave. Did you guys know?" She asked turning around and looking at them.

"I'm Julian," The taller guy who had just entered the room introduced himself, "And you are?" He asked, she rolled her eyes and walked over to Delia.

Ezra sat on the fire-escape as he saw her pace the small area of the balcony, she sighed and then leaned on the railing looking down at the street.

"I'm sorry." Aria began "I really am, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that because the truth is I wanted you to kiss—I have done since you broke up with me. In a way that was me trying to hurt like you did me but it wasn't right and I'm not here right now because I want to jump into another relationship—I don't but instead because—bear this in mind that I haven't thought this through—I want to be friends…with you."

He stood up and walked towards her "I understand, and if friends is what you want to be then so be it." He replied, "I've missed you."With tearful eyes she poked his chest "You can't say that and not expect me to cry," She said, teasingly and chuckling he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too," Aria muttered against his chest,

As they were reconciling into uncharted territory—for them at least, her friend and his siblings looked at them with watchful gazes.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Hanna asked, but Elijah shook his head. Delia sighed and then took a seat on the couch "He needs to explain as soon as he comes in." She said, sighing.

"Can someone explain to me why Aria Montgomery is in this apartment and hugging Ezra?" Julian asked but no one bothered explaining.

Aria and Ezra then entered the apartment, they took a seat on the couch beside one-another and didn't comment on what had happened but instead began to eat the food. Hanna pretended not to notice when Ezra handed Aria the only vegan dish and they all pretended not to notice the way the two former lovers looked at each other.

_Hey Riley, I'm sorry but I can't make it to dinner! – Aria._

* * *

**_So due to a large no. of reviews, I've decided to turn this into a story. I haven't proof-read it so feel free to point out any mistakes. Enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it has been a long time since I have updated this story, and I apologize for that. I do, but here's chapter 3. ENJOY (hopefully)  
**

* * *

**Fame**:

The sounds of cheers erupting from the audience caused her to smile widely. She looked at her fans, some of whom had travelled miles and miles to come here to just watch her sing, and she was so grateful. She had never thought she would be in this positon—where she would be performing in front of crowds of hundreds—back when she was younger.

But then again when she was younger she had dreams which were so mundane yet unrealistic—something along the lines of being married, or engaged to her English teacher and talking about having children eventually. It was strange but she was in no position to even think about having children right now. Her career was the most important thing to her, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

Several fans were holding up posters with words of encouragement "Hey, you guys!" She said, loudly, into her microphone and then heard an fan declare her love to her "Aw, I love you too" She said, softly "So, I know I probably have said this to you guys an million and one times but I am _so _grateful for the fact you all have taken time out of your lives to come and watch me perform so thank you all so much"

"When I was younger …" Aria said "I thought I would be living an different life, and have dreams which I don't really care to admit which is synonymous for saying they are really embarrassing" She said, with a low laugh "I never thought I would ever have so many people all across the world who would mean so much to me despite the fact I haven't met them all. You all are the reason why I am standing on this stage and visiting so many wonderful places. I can never say this enough: Thank you." She said, "This is a song which means a lot to me. I didn't write it but it was pretty symbolic to me when I was a teenager so I hope you enjoy listening to it" She smiled, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Happiness was just outside my window, I thought it'd crash blowing eighty miles an hour … But happiness is a little more like knocking on your door, you just let it in"

Something had brought about the sudden urge to sing the song which meant so much to her—or someone—she had given him a second chance. A second chance at friendship, at reconciliation and for the both of them: at happiness.

Second chances were a miracle to most people as people who had been burnt by an person once before were usually were wary when they came across that person again, and Aria didn't understand why or how she was able to give him another chance … at an friend without so much as a thought. She presumed it was due to his boyish smile and breathtakingly blue eyes, or maybe it was because he was genuinely a good guy. Or maybe it didn't even have to do anything with him but rather herself. Aria was weak—her inability to stay away from the man who had broken her heart proved that—and she chose not to think about it.

A month had passed since she had dinner with Ezra and his siblings after which she was pestered endlessly by Hanna who questioned the very nature of their friendship. Aria claimed it was because of their disposition they had become friends, and Hanna didn't believe it. Eventually she would tell her best-friend, but _eventually_ was a long time away. His presence brightened her every single day ever so slightly. They spoke daily whether it was through a phone or seeing each-other physically.

But Ezra being back in her life wasn't entirely all good, with him back she felt all those feelings—of when she was sixteen—rushing back, and instantaneously she felt as though she was vulnerable and so infatuated with a man who was wrong for her that it caused her pain. Aria sighed, and shrugged off all of her irrational feelings as she sang. The past two weeks had been filled with interviews, public appearances and anything that would result in her being in the spotlight. This was the part of fame she didn't like, she hated being forced to pose for the cameras and attending events which she didn't care about.

This was what she loved: performing, but she knew there were just thing she had to do to ensure that she remained relevant, which were doing the things she did not like but at the end of the day she was okay with it as she was living her dream. A dream she didn't even know she had. Soon enough, she had stepped off stage and changed into something much more comfortable. After her manager had told her about her change in schedule regarding Ginny summers and several other things she was free to go.

Aria maneuvered her way through the crowds of New-York, she could see a couple of photographers following her but she lost them as soon as she entered the station. She got onto the subway, and sighed when she felt herself pressed against someone due to the overcrowded train. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she was unable to answer it, she pushed past people and got out when her stop arrived. She walked down the streets of Manhattan, and felt droplets of rain fall onto her skin. Luckily, she had entered her highly secure apartment complex. As she stepped in the elevator, she took out her phone and saw several messages from Hanna.

_Noel, Mona, Sean and Amber are here – Hanna_

… _So is Jules –Hanna_

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she thought of who, possibly, Jules was. In the last month since Hanna had been living with her, she had become accustomed to coming home to lots of people or a actually quite liked it, she never felt as alone as she had previously had. Aria searched her oversized bag and took out her keys before opening the door.

She smiled as she saw people whom she had went to high-school with and Julian, Ezra's brother. _So that was Jules … _Hanna was sitting extremely close to him and Aria wondered whether there was something going on, surely there was not. Hanna was still hung over Caleb.

"_HEY BIG A!" _Mona Vanderwaal exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Hey … Mona" Aria replied, as she placed her bag on the side-table and then walked towards the only free chair. She plopped onto the chair and pulled her knees up, she eyed Julian and Hanna curiously but then looked at Noel.

"So how's the music industry treating you, Aria?" He asked, smiling, during high-school they had been in a relationship for a brief fragment of the year. Ever since they had been friends, but not exactly extremely close. For some reason she had felt as though he knew about her relationship with Ezra but he never did comment on it much to her relief.

Aria pretended to think and then smiled "It's wonderful!" She replied, vaguely. Hanna rolled her eyes "She was complaining about it yesterday!" She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's because I had to cancel my plans over a stupid promotional shoot" Aria said, defensively.

"And what, exactly, were your plans?" Mona asked, curiously.

Her heart began to race, she didn't exactly want to divulge the details. Why? Because she knew they would all make a big deal of it, and turn it into something it was not. Also, Julian probably would tell his brother anything that was said here … well that was unless he was a mature adult, and considering Hanna was—

"She was going to have dinner with Mr Fitz" Hanna interrupted her train of thought, her eyes widened as she looked at the blonde and then she turned to look at everyone else. They, all, especially Noel and Mona looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Mr Fitz?" Mona questioned "As in, AP English teacher/hottie/older guy and amazing legs, Mr Fitz" She said, and Julian stiffened uncomfortably. He wasn't so sure how he fit into all of this, or whether he was to let everyone know that he was related to Ezra.

Aria's lip parted "… uh yes, but it's friendly. We're friends." She said, too defensively.

"Oh come on, it's _never_ friendly between the two of you" Noel added, suggestively, and Aria gulped.

"What is that _supposed_ to mean?" Hanna questioned,

Noel looked at Aria, who was pleading him with her eyes, not to say anything "I mean you know—it's obvious that she always had a crush on him" He said, with a forced chuckle.

"That's true" Mona said, with a smirk "You would always eye him up and down in class" She said, with a laugh.

"You're one to talk, Mona" Hanna said, teasingly.

Aria let out a sigh in relief as they had all, seemingly, forgotten what they were just talking about.

"So, did everyone have a crush on my brother or was it just all of you girls?" Julian asked, amused. And everyone turned to face him as Hanna hadn't divulge the fact that he was Ezra's younger brother and Aria felt a red tint form on her cheek.

Noel shrugged "I think everybody did. Am I right, Sean?" He said, jokingly.

"_YOU _are Mr Fitz' brother! Is he single?" Mona asked, suddenly "Wait, he's still a teacher isn't he? I don't care anymore" She said,

And Aria reached her breaking point. She, immediately, stood up uttering some vague excuse before walking into her bedroom. Clothes were thrown all over the place, and it was need of cleaning desperately but she plopped onto the bed. A sigh escaped her mouth. She didn't know why these small jokes affected her so much perhaps because she wasn't as over her former teacher as she would like. Also, she hadn't exactly spoken to any of her friends about her high-school romance. Hanna, definitely, suspected it but her suspicions were never answered due Aria's vague answers.

She looked at the ceiling and imagined how it would be if she was still with Ezra—and had been since high school—she wondered whether her career would actually be existent. Her heart-break was the reason she began singing so if they had been together she wouldn't be what she was today. Unwittingly, she picked her phone and rolled over, perching on her elbows. Her eyes remained fixated on her phone screen and then she began to type.

_Your brother is cosying up to Hanna - Aria _

_Oh damn, which one? – Ezra _

_Haha Julian, or Jules as Hanna now refers to him – Aria_

_I don't know how to respond to that. Are they together now? – Ezra_

_Who knows? I am currently hiding in my bedroom – Aria_

_Well, that sounds awful. I am making dinner, there's enough for two. You can come over if you would like – Ezra_

_Are u sure? – Aria_

_Absolutely! – Ezra _

_Okay then, I'll be there soon – Aria._

Making bad decisions had become second nature to her but for some reason, the thought of being next to him was so alluring. She sat up, and stripped out of her clothes. It was not as though she was dressing up for him, she tried convincing herself. Aria walked into her closet and took out an outfit, she put on the ripped grey jeans and a lace black strappy blouse. Her hair and make-up was still done from her appearance at the club earlier. She grabbed her bag, phone and jacket before she left the room.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" Hanna asked, as she saw her best-friend walk towards the door. She definitely had an idea, Aria was always either going to work or a certain someone's house. She hadn't nagged her too much regarding the fact she was, now, close friends with their former teacher or even voiced her suspicions but that didn't mean she would always remain quiet.

"Out" Aria replied, vaguely, and grabbed her keys from the side table "Don't wait up"

* * *

Ezra was, currently, in state of frustration. He had invited her over and, completely, forgotten about the mess which was his apartment. Whilst the food was cooking, he was trying to sort everything out. There were coffee mugs all over the place, and books and college assignments. He had also cleared out his storage unit, and there were a bunch of boxes in his apartment due to the fact he was trying to clear the clutter downstairs by bringing it upstairs.

He grabbed the books and put them into the box, and tried picked all the boxes up, one by one, and shifted them to his spare box room. As he looked at the much tidier apartment, he let out a sigh in relief that was until he smelt the food burning.

"Oh shit"

Ezra muttered and quickly rushed into the kitchen, which was separated to the living room by a mere counter, he turned down the heat on his cooker. He heard a knock on the door, and smiled as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and hugged her, he was unaware of how exactly he was to greet her. Yes, sure, they had gone out on friendly dinners and lunches but he had never invited her to his apartment. This was the first she was seeing his humble abode.

The teacher moved aside, letting her in, and crossed his arms across his chest as he watched as she observed the place "It's much bigger than 3B, isn't it?" He asked, and she nodded. Aria looked at the place, in which he resided, the truth was it was exactly like 3B but just much bigger. It had the same colour scheme, and there was a huge bookshelf in the corner of the room, which she envied, all in all it was very Ezra and very homely.

"I like it" Aria said, as she turned around. He smiled, as if her acceptance of the place made him feel much better, and then he offered to take her coat and bag. She walked over to the kitchen and looked at the food cooking "Ooh smells good" She commented.

Ezra walked closer to her and nodded "I know … I am actually, quite, surprised." He said, "It's vegetable tagine—minus the lamb" He added, and for some reason it made her feel happy knowing that he must have done so to cater to her eating preferences.

"Do you need any help?" She questioned, as she leaned against the counter.

He shook his head "No, I don't" He replied, "Uh, it's cooking. We're just going to have to leave it there. Would you like wine?" He asked.

Aria furrowed her eyebrow "Before the meal?" She asked, teasingly. He nodded, with a chuckle.

"It will help numb your taste ever so slightly so the food tastes better" Ezra replied, jokingly.

"I'm sure it will be great, you need to give yourself more credit." Aria said, and he nodded. "_But _I wouldn't mind some wine."

And just like that, it was like old times again plus the drinking. For some reason, being with him—even though they weren't together—brought a sense of comfort to her. It made her feel younger again, which was strange considering he was older by five years, and also caused her to want it. To want the relationship that he had ended, and then she remembered. The heart-break he had caused her and she needed to know why. He was not so great at answering questions, and was even worse at revealing how he truly felt, at times of pain that was.

He watched her as she was in deep thought, and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes immediately breaking her out of her gaze. She blinked several times, and grabbed the glass of white wine. Slowly, she took sips of it. Ezra wondered why she had, suddenly, fallen so quiet.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Nothing" Aria replied, with a forced smile "How was your day?" She asked, changing the subject.

Despite his curiosity, and worry he didn't nag her too much "It was the usual. Marking papers, teaching college students whilst pretending that they are not stoned." He replied, with a chuckle "It must not be anything compared your showbiz, exciting and glamourous life" He teased.

Aria rolled her eyes "Believe me, my life is anything but glamourous." She said, and then began setting the table for dinner. She watched as he brought the food out, and took a seat on the small table. "It's full of annoyances, and people who scrutinize my every move—almost as I'm back in Rosewood" She joked, grimly.

"But you have lots of people who adore you. My niece, being one of many, loves you so much." Ezra said, with a smile, as he put some food on her plate and then poured her some more wine. She nodded, and sipped the wine.

"That's true" Aria replied, and ate some of the food. "This is really good" She commented, "So good …"

His smile grew, he was pleased that she liked the food after all there had been times when they were both younger when they would spit out the food he had made. It made him feel as if he had grown up, and of course he had grown up. He was no longer the young, fresh-faced English teacher with unrealistic views of love but instead a thirty-two year old, who had been through a lot and had secrets that he needed to divulge

"I'm glad you like it" He said, and also took a sip of the wine

"Why did you call me here today?" Aria asked, "I mean I know I gave you the whole sob story regarding how awkward it was at home but why?—this whole thing. It confuses me. We're friends, right? But sometimes like we're more. I, almost, feel guilty going on dates sometimes."

Ezra nodded as he listened to her "We are friends." He clarified "And we have a lot of history so that's why it, sometimes, seems like there's something more. But like you had said at Delia's apartment, we are friends and nothing else" He said, sombrely "And I called you here precisely for that reason because I want to spend time with you because you are my _friend_" He noticed the expression on her face but he just didn't want to push her into an relationship no matter how badly he had wanted it.

She looked down and played with her food, her words were coming back to bite her. It echoed in her head, her words. She had stated, so stubbornly, that all she wanted with him was a friendship and he was simply listening to her as he had, always, done.

"I suppose you are right" Aria replied, looking up at him "We were never good at the whole relationship thing" She commented, bitterly.

"Weren't we?" Ezra questioned, his eyes bore into hers "I always thought we had a good relationship—you were happy, right? I mean the end was—were you not happy?" He said, genuinely concerned, he had always thought despite their relationship not being easy that she had been happy.

Aria sighed "—I was" She said, sadly.

"Then why would you say you weren't?" He asked, confused.

"Because I am trying to delude myself into think that I was unhappy, it's what I've done these past years. It's the only thing that helps me, momentarily, forget our relationship and doesn't make me go crazy thinking about what I did wrong. What was so awful that you, suddenly, decided you didn't want to be with me anymore? I was seventeen, and I kept thinking whether it had been because of the sex that you broke up with me" Tears filled her eyes, and she pushed her chair back causing it to creak on the floor. She stood up and turned around "—you broke me, Ezra" Her voice creaked.

He felt a lump in his throat, he walked towards and softly touched her shoulder. She stiffened causing him to step back "It's been eight years, and I am still not over it" Aria said, laughing without humour "Can I ask you a question?" She said, and turned around. Aria wiped her tears, and sniffled as she looked at him "Would you change anything? If you could go back? Would you have left before I arrive and then we wouldn't be in this position?"

Ezra shook his head "I wouldn't change a thing" He replied, shocking her. "If I had left a minute earlier then I would have just been your teacher and you would have been the pretty girl who sat a row away from the window but that would have meant that I wouldn't be able to gotten to know you the way I had and, simply, the thought of that kills me. There were lots of restaurants in Rosewood and you had decided to walk through the door of Snookers. That, to me, is fate. If you hadn't then we wouldn't be here and I would rather be hearing you scream at me as opposed to not knowing you the way I do"

She tilted her head to the side fixating her gaze on the bookshelf to avoid his stare "You don't know me" She stated, stubbornly.

He stepped closer towards her and lifted her chin up with his thumb "I do" He replied "You're the only thing I, truly, know." Aria looked up at him, and he saw tears brimming her eyes "I am so sorry for hurting you. The only thing that hurt more than leaving Rosewood, and leaving you was knowing that I had been a complete asshole about it and that I hate hurt you."

"Why did you do it?" Her voice was only a mere whisper "Why did you leave _me_?"

But he didn't reply, and she pushed him away.

"Tell me" Aria said, sternly, "Why can't you just tell me?"

Ezra let out a frustrated sigh "Because it will only hurt you. You _do _not want to know" He said "The only thing that is hurting me is the fact that you won't tell me" Aria replied, her voice raising. "Did you cheat on me?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

"Jesus Christ, of course I didn't." He replied, defensively "I would never cheat on you."

"_THEN WHAT? _What the hell was it? What happened? What changed?" She asked, frustrated. She deserved answers, and he would not give them to her.

He groaned "We were having a perfectly nice dinner, Aria. I don't know why you had to bring this up" He said, tiredly.

Aria glared at him, and let out a scoff "Well, excuse me for wanting to know the answers behind your actions. I am so sorry. I really am, and maybe I made a mistake coming here" She said, and shuddered remembering how she had said these exact words nine years ago, and to him.

"Maybe you did" He replied, coldly. Her eyes widened, and then he sighed "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek "I think y-you did" Her voice broke as she spoke to him "Just you did nine years ago when you told me to leave. It seems like you have an affinity for kicking me out of your life. I deserve better, I deserve honesty and since you won't be honest with me I guess I'll have to find someone who will." She added, and turned around walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm, gently.

"Don't go" He begged

"Why? So, I can stand here and pretend as if it doesn't bother me that I don't know everything I want to know" Aria asked, turning around "And it's not your fault, is it? You probably don't have a really great reason for leaving me when the girls and I were having to make sure the doors were locked, and visited the police station on a daily basis. It's my own fault for loving too hard, you were twenty-four you probably wanted freedom. It wasn't as though my life was conflict-free, I came to you with most of my problems and you were sick of it, weren't you? You were sick of me and my bullshit so I may be angry but I don't blame you. It's funny how that works, huh?" She said, with a humourless laugh.

He felt her release his hand from her arm, and look at him straight in the eye.

"It wasn't fate. I just happened to walk through that door because I thought it would be secluded, there isn't a big plan and nothing is fixed. Me happening to meet you the day before you began teaching was just, frankly, a chance and so everything else in life." Aria said, bitterly "Goodbye Ezra, goodbye forever." She said, and left the apartment. He considered chasing after her but he didn't, he could but he didn't.

Her every word stung him, just as she intended, and caused him to reflect. He didn't deserve her, she was right. Anger overcame him and he pushed the table causing the dishes to fall on the floor, he grabbed a beer and gulped it up all up. The alcohol entered his system and caused him to slow down. A couple of cans later, he was on the floor leaning against the counter. The door opened, and he could hear the sound of a woman.

Maggie let go of Hardy, and rushed to Ezra's side "Is he okay?" She asked, concerned. She looked at him, and he looked up at her, drowsily.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled and pressed his forehead against her shoulder "I am so sorry, Aria"

Hardy helped him up "She's not Aria, buddy. Come on, let's get you to bed." He helped Ezra up and walked over to his bedroom. Ezra fell backwards onto his back and cursed out of pain when his head hit the wood. His friend rolled his eyes "Why did you drink so much, idiot?" He asked.

"She hates me" Ezra slurred,

"Aria?" Hardy questioned, and Ezra nodded "Forget about her, dude. There are tons of beautiful women who would love to go out with you"

"But I don't love them. I won't ever love anyone the way I do Aria. I was trying to protect her, from everything. I shouldn't have slept with her, it's all my fault" He said, after a pause. Soon enough, he had drifted into a deep sleep.

Hardy rolled his eyes, and then stepped out seeing Maggie cleaning up "Here, I'll help you." He stated.

"There were two plates here, I think someone else was here. Maybe he was on a bad date but who with?" Maggie questioned, curiously, as she threw the mess into the bin. She picked up the beer bottles and threw them into the bin Hardy was holding.

"Aria Montgomery." Hardy replied, "She's been screwing his life up ever since she was sixteen" He added, bitterly.

* * *

The twenty-five year old adult stepped out of the cab and were greeted by a swarm of photographers, she groaned. She pushed past them and walked into her apartment complex. As she arrived to her apartment, she saw that it was empty. There was note on the refrigerator by Hanna stating that she wouldn't be home. Aria was glad, at least she wouldn't have to answer any questions she wouldn't like but the emptiness in the apartment resonated with her—she felt as though her personal life was just as empty as her living space and despite how strong she seemed she hated being alone. The idea of being alone for the rest of her life terrified her.

Aria took out her phone and dialled a number "Uh, hey Riley. Do you want to come over?" She asked, "Yeah, okay." Riley replied, and she could almost hear the smirk on his voice. "I'll be there soon" She added. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She hated what she was doing but for some reason she felt as if she had to do it. She wanted to feel something—someone and she didn't care if she didn't love him. And whatever she felt for him didn't matter, she would just call it love tonight.

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and wondered how he had arrived so early. Shrugging it off she walked towards the door and opened it with a forced smile "Riley, you're early" She greeted without even seeing his face but her eyes widened as she saw Hardy.

"What are _you _doing here?" She said, her disdain for him rolled off her tongue.

"It's so nice to see you again, _kid_" Hardy replied, and she glared at him. He pushed past her and walked into her apartment "Nice pad" She commented. She shook her head in disbelief "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked,

"I needed to speak to you" He said, nonchalantly, and spun around facing her.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "How did you find out where I live? This is not okay, you can't just come bursting into my apartment" She said, sternly.

He nodded "You are right. I shouldn't have come here without informing you. It is an invasion of your privacy but, to be honest, I do not give a crap. I won't be long, I have come here to tell you that you can't go around breaking his heart. He is a mess. What did you _even_ do?" He asked, wide-eyed.

Aria shook her head in disbelief, and let out a scoff "Me?" She questioned, "What did I do? Why don't you go ask your ass of a friend what he did? And, for the record I didn't break his heart. He broke mine, eight years ago and still refuses to answer any of my questions. So get off your high horse and stop assuming that it was all my fault because it wasn't" she spat out, angrily.

"H-he broke up with you?" Hardy asked, furrowing his eyebrow in confusion "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that? When he came from Rosewood, and stayed at my place for a bit he was just so—broken? I assumed you ended it with him."

She licked her lower lip, nervously "You thought wrong, and I would like for you to leave. Please Hardy, just go." She begged. He didn't protest and turned around bumping into Riley, who had come in due to the open door, and eyed him curiously.

"Sorry" Riley apologized as he moved away "I'm Riley"

Hardy looked at him, and then turned around to Aria "This is the guy you're dating?" He asked, with a scoff.

"It is none of your concern, or Ezra's" Aria said, slowly and carefully. Hardy shook his head in disbelief and walked off. Before Riley could say or question anything Aria looped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Let's not talk tonight" She said, looking into his eyes and he nodded.

* * *

The next morning Ezra awoke to a pounding in his head, he groaned as he realized what had occurred the night before. He wasn't much of a drinker especially when it came to beer but he had been known to drink whenever he was going through something. When he had left Rosewood, after breaking up with Aria, he drank more than he cared to admit. It was, actually, quite bad and he had to attend several meetings so over the years he had cut his drinking out and, only, recently he had begun to drink as regularly.

It was a coping mechanism, drinking numbed the pain and his reality. It was his own doing, the reason of his pain. He could be honest and tell her everything—but he knew Aria, and if she knew someone had invaded her privacy in such a disgusting and invasive manner. He could have told her that he, too, had been on the receiving end of some messages but he didn't want too. He didn't want to hurt her but it seemed he was doing it anyways.

He dragged himself out of bed, and the sheets were sprawled on the bed as he left. He knew, exactly, how to cure a hangover due to his college years, and early twenties. Within the next two hours it was almost as if he hadn't even drunk the night before. His living room was clean, which was obviously Maggie's doing, and he heard a knock on the door. With his coffee mug in his hand, he opened the door and saw Hardy.

"Asshole" The man muttered, and Ezra furrowed his eyebrow in confusion "Why did you drink so much last night, huh?" He asked. Ezra didn't reply, and instead let Hardy in. He walked into his now, clean, apartment and poured his friend some coffee. "I know Aria was here last night and I went to her apartment"

Ezra's eyes widened "What?—why would you _do_ that? How do you know where she lives?" He asked, nervously.

"I'm a lawyer. I find things" Hardy replied, nonchalantly "She said you broke up with her, why would you do that when you are so, clearly, still in love with her?" He asked, curiously.

"It's complicated" Ezra said, with a sigh.

Hardy rolled his eyes "What isn't?" He commented,

"I am going to call her. I don't lie to her anymore, and I think it's time she knows the truth" Ezra said, suddenly, and placed his mug in the sink.

"That's a bad idea" Hardy stated

Ezra shook her head "No, she needs to know." He said, stubbornly "I am going to tell her."

"What is the truth again?" Hardy asked, curiously.

His friend didn't reply, and instead he walked into his room. He hadn't intended to tell her this over the phone, but it seemed like the right thing to do now. She deserved to know and he was going to tell her, eight years of secrecy had nearly killed him. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey" He said, softly "You're right. You deserve to know the truth, and I want to tell you"

But instead of her voice it was someone else who responded "Ah, I'm not Aria, man. She's in the shower."

His eyes widened, and jealously overcame him "She's in the shower and you're there?—who are you?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm here at 8am, dude. Riley." The stranger replied.

Ezra, immediately, hung up. He had never felt this way before, and the thought of Aria in someone else's arms broke his heart. He couldn't intervene and should just let her move on. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out but he didn't want to make her unhappy which he, clearly, did whenever he was with her so he decided he would move on—he wouldn't speak to her and would keep his distance even if it killed him to do so.

* * *

**Poor Ezra, huh? I wonder what he's hiding. Anyone have any ideas? Let me know. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do review. They, honestly, brightened my day. Also, please do check out 'You know the way to go' It hasn't been receiving that many reviews and it is killing me and making me feel awful. ****(Enough of the guilt trip) PLEASE do let me know what you think. **


End file.
